1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose hygienic implement, specifically, a combination back washer, scratcher and lotion applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The back is one of the most inaccessible areas of the body. However, one must often apply lotions, sun screen or soap to the back which may not be possible without the assistance of another person. Accordingly, there is currently a need for a device that allows an unassisted user to perform such tasks.
Although a myriad of lotion applicators and back scratchers exists in the prior art, none combine all of the features of the present invention, specifically, a lotion applicator, a lotion warmer, a back scratcher and a back washer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D. 323,409 issued to Giese discloses an ornamental design for a lotion applicator including an acurate telescopic handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,0455279 issued to Follis discloses an easy reach applicator including an applicator head that uses a manually activated pressure plate regulator to maintain a positive pressure on the dispensing fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,661 issued to Sutton, et al. discloses an extendable fluid applicator including a telescopic handle having a fibrous pad at an end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,410 issued to Slocum discloses a surface textured cleansing device including a plurality of cleaning teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,342 issued to Patalano discloses a body lotion applicator system including a hollow tube for retaining lotion with an applicator pad attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 37870,419 issued to Sage discloses a back scrubber/massager and lotion applicator including a body that receives soap with straps attached to each of two sides thereof. On one side of the body are a plurality of fingers while a plurality of projections extend from an opposing side.
As indicated above, although numerous applicators exist in the prior art, none include all of the features of the present invention, specifically, a lotion applicator including a plurality of interchangeable pivotal heads with an integral heated lotion storage tube.